Something Strange
by Airalynn
Summary: After Hermione finds a cute little bunny (with an evil secret), Ron begins to act strangely. Harry has proclaimed his love to her, but she has her eye on another 7th year. What if more strange things begin to happen? DHr My 1st fic; R&R!


Chapter 1: In the Perfects Rooms  
  
It was finally the last year of Hogwarts and Dumbledore had made a special surprise for the students to be announced at dinner. When everyone was gathered the great hall and a dinner of gorgeous turkeys, potatoes, beans, corn, ghost stew and delicious raspberry pie had been served and consumed, Dumbledore stood to make his speech. He introduced the new addition to boarding which would be known as the "Perfects Rooms." The perfects rooms were four special bedrooms connected by a common room that would be awarded to one student with perfect grades in each of the four Hogwarts houses. Harry and Ron were very excited, but couldn't find Hermione.  
  
"Of course! She's out in the garden," exclaimed Harry. "I remember her saying something about reading. Come on, Ron; quick, before the announcement!"  
  
Harry and Ron ran as fast as they could into the garden, shouting at the top of their lungs. Hermione, who had heard them long before she saw them, stood up to greet them, looking amused.  
  
"What in god's name is so exciting?" she asked, laughing.  
  
"Dumbledore is announcing the perfects rooms!" Harry and Ron yelled simultaneously. Hermione gasped; she had forgotten about the announcement.  
  
"Well come on!" she shouted, starting for the castle. "Hurry up!" Harry and Ron quickly began to follow Hermione, chasing her toward the great doors. Just as they reached the castle, Hermione froze in her step.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron, turning to glance worriedly at her.  
  
"Did you hear that? That cry," she asked and they shook their heads. "Listen."  
  
Ron and Harry listened carefully, but heard nothing; not a sound.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron wondered. "We're going to miss the announcement, standing here listening to nothing!"  
  
"You're right, Ron," Hermione agreed. "It was probably nothing. Let's go."  
  
The trio entered the great hall halfway through Dumbledore's announcement.  
  
"The perfects room has everything a student could need; just like a room in your home. The four selected may invite in any others to explore, if they wish too," he told them and everyone shouted in delight. Then, Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone instantly simmered down. "Finally, what you've all been waiting for; the winners!" Everyone listened carefully as Dumbledore made the announcement. "From Hufflepuff, Ms. Susan Bones!" Everyone clapped quietly, not wanting to miss the second name. "Ravenclaw, Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchly. Slytherin, Mr. Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said and at the latter name, a gasp rippled through the crowd as if the world was about to end and as if Draco Malfoy winning was the worst thing that could ever happen. "And last but not least, Griffindor belongs to Ms. Hermione Granger." Harry, Ron, and Hermione screamed like they had never done so before while Draco is on the other side of the hall smirking at all the losers. While sneers at the other winners.  
  
The four winners went immediately to explore their rooms. The first thing Hermione wanted to do was to look at the view from her personal balcony. While outside, she again heard the mysterious cry. Hermione debated to go look for its source, but when she did not hear the cry again, the approaching darkness forbade her to do so until morning.  
  
When dawn had again come to pass, Hermione went back onto her balcony, but didn't hear anything, so she dressed and went outside to sit on her garden bench until she heard the cry. It took nearly an hour, but finally it came, weak and raspy. Hermione followed the sound into the forest where she found a baby grey bunny struggling through the thicket, covered in chains. Without another thought, she untangled the bunny and took it back to her room to treat the wounds. Harry and Ron had been eager to see her perfect's room and followed her inside, where the bunny lay in pain.  
  
"Back away from the bunny! Hermione what were you thinking? It could have rabies!" shouted Ron in horror.  
  
"What are you talking about? The cuts are just from chains, not teeth! Let me help it, Ron." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh," he said, corrected. "Sorry Hermione."  
  
"Where did you find it?" Harry asked.  
  
"In the forest," she said. "It's what was making that sound yesterday; the cry."  
  
"So that's it," he said in awe, nodding with Ron. Hermione looked up at them in annoyance.  
  
"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" she asked and they shared a look.  
  
"Sure, Hermione, we'll help," Harry offered, coming to kneel in front of the bunny. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "So long as it doesn't have rabies!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry was hiding quietly in the broomstick cupboard waiting for Ron to pass it. When he did, Harry pulled him inside with inclination to talk to him.  
  
"What's going on Harry? Did something happen?" Ron asked, confused. Harry looked scared to tell.  
  
"If you call love something," he responded, swallowing. Ron was trying to hold in his mirth.  
  
"You're in love?!" he burst, unable to stop the laughter from escaping. "With whom?" he asked when he had calmed down.  
  
"I will tell you but you have to swear not to tell, or to laugh," Harry said, making him promise.  
  
"Cross my heart," Ron agreed, making a motion over his chest. Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening in the hall.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Ron gasped and whispered, "Ewwww, how could you, Harry?"  
  
What the boy's didn't know was that the bunny hopping past the closet door was listening. Though he looked like harmless bunny, the little grey ball of fur held a terrible secret; it was actually out to find Harry's weakness, so it could then give Lord Voldemort the news.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
What not even Dumbledore knew was that Lord Voldemort's lair was hidden just outside of the forest, where any Hogwarts' professor, student, or staff member could easily happen upon it. Alone in his lair, Lord Voldemort watched his crystal ball waver and smiled at the appearance of the cute, adorable, evil bunny.  
  
"Yes my little bunny, oh, aren't you just the sweetest... I see you've gotten those good hearted Gryffindor to help you, have you?" he asked sarcastically and the bunny nodded. "That's daddy's little snooky! What's this? You have news for me? Oh, such a good boy. What is it? Something juicy?" he asked anxiously, coupled with an evil laugh.  
  
"Squeak, squeak, squeak" replied the bunny, lifting his furry chin in satisfaction.  
  
"Hermione, ey?" replied Voldemort. "Excellent, my snooky. Daddy loves you; go off and play, now. I've work to do." The Dark Lord blew the bunny a kiss and it squeaked once more before its image disappeared.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was the middle of the night and all four perfects were awoken by Ron, who had broken down the common room door. Hermione, Draco, Justin, and Susan all rush to uncover the disturbance and see the read head walking stiffly, like a zombie, with eyes the color of blood. He walks toward Hermione, holding a wand in his hand.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" asked Hermione, sounding frightened. Ron pointed his wand directly at her face, and all the perfects gasped in shock. "Ron?" Hermione asked again, staggering her breathing; she didn't have her wand.  
  
Ron began to cast a spell, but Draco interrupted because he knew it was Dark Magic. Hermione was surprised that Draco came to her rescue, but didn't have a chance to thank him because Ron had begun to chant again. This time, Draco stupefied him.  
  
"Okay, everyone," Draco says, eyeing the perfects. "Just go back to bed; I'll take care of him." He levitated Ron into the air and started toward the portrait, glancing meaningfully at Hermione as he left. Justin and Susan immediately went to comfort her, knowing she had almost died, while Draco brought Ron somewhere far away.  
  
Draco entered the infirmary with Ron still floating ahead of him and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door to wake her. She came out a moment later and asked him what had happened. When Draco told the nurse that Ron had tried to use Dark Magic to try and kill Hermione Granger, she immediately called Dumbledore.  
  
"I suspect foul play; Ronald Weasley is not one to try to harm another student; especially not Hermione Granger," Dumbledore told Pomfrey. "Until something can be proven, however, I'm afraid Mr. Weasley will have to be expelled and taken to the Ministry for trial." He sighed and turned to Draco. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy; you may return to your quarters."  
  
When Draco arrived back to the perfect common room, he was met with Hermione waiting sleepily on the couch. She perked up as she heard him enter, but he spoke before she could utter a word.  
  
"I thought I told you to go to bed, Granger."  
  
"That's Hermione to you Draco; you need to learn how to address a lady!"  
  
"Or a mud blood!" he muttered to himself as he made his way to his room, but Hermione heard him.  
  
"I heard that, you asswipe!" screamed Hermione. "To think, I was only going to thank you!"  
  
"Whatever Granger, but you're welcome. Maybe you should pick better friends; it'll be Potter after you next," he said with mild humor and retired to his room, while Hermione stayed behind, suddenly afraid.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
By the next day, Harry had heard what had happened and had tried to talk to Hermione, but she wouldn't let him in though her door. What Draco had said had made her wonder if perhaps Harry would try to harm her as Ron had. Harry tried to explain to her that he wouldn't harm her, but she refused to listen. Finally, Harry decided to write her a letter.  
  
As Harry took an entire week to write the short note and Hermione didn't budge; she refused to move from her room unless she had important classes. When Harry was finally finished, telling everything and promising her it was true, he put the note in an envelope and stuck it under the door of her common room.  
  
Hermione found it there and began to read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I don't understand what Ron did, but I know that you're scared. Please, believe me when I promise you that I would never do anything like he did. You have to believe me, Hermione. Promise me you will never change the beautiful smile I always look forward to. I don't understand how Ron could ever try to harm you, but I would have stopped him in an instant if I knew. I have a confession to make; this situation has showed me that I could lose you at any time and I can't wait any longer to tell you. I am honest and truly in love with you, Hermione Granger. Please take my words into consideration and love me back. I would never do anything to hurt you; you are my hopes, dreams, past, present, and, I hope, future. I love you, Hermione. I really love you.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione read the note many, many times, but she still could not believe it. She decided to write him a letter back, but didn't know what she was going to say. Hermione knew that she didn't like Harry and that she was starting to fall for Draco; she didn't know what to tell him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am not coming out; I'm scared, Harry. Anyone could try to do something like Ron did. What he did will stay with me forever; I am still afraid to even hear his name. That said, I also have a confession; I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Harry, but I don't love you. In fact, I am falling in love with the student next door to me. You might laugh, you might not, but I love him and I haven't told him yet. If you ever confront him about this, I will never forgive you Harry. I'm sorry, but I love Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry received his letter and started going insane in jealousy. He searched out Draco and pulled him into the forest to confront him.  
  
"Stay away from MY Hermione!" he screamed in fury.  
  
"Really? Last time I knew she despised you, and I don't have to. You can't make me.... Nananananana!" Draco mocked, advancing on his enemy.  
  
Harry became overwhelmed and punched Draco in the chest, starting a fist fight. The boy's were battered and bloody by the time Professor Snape broke them up.  
  
"What's is going on out here?" Snape asked, angry.  
  
"He started it!" Draco and Harry replied in unison.  
  
"Draco you look pretty beat up; run down to the nurse. As for you, Harry Potter," he said, spitting the name like poison. "200 points will be taken from Griffindor and you get a one month's worth of detention." Snape wore an evil smirk.  
  
"But-but-but... Draco started it!" defended Harry.  
  
"No one likes a snitch!" Snape reminded, starting back toward the castle. Harry followed him reluctantly, mumbling obscenities and kicking anything in his path. "No need for a poor sport Potter, No one need one of those either!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The night after the fight during a thunderstorm, Harry was thinking about how easily Draco got away with fighting. He snuck out of the castle and flew his broom through the rain to Draco's window. Harry opened the sliding door, which Draco had stupidly left unlocked, and climbed inside. Just when he had thought he would get away with it, a crash of thunder woke Draco.  
  
"What are you doing in my room Potter, you pervert!" Draco screamed. "Potter the pervert! Potter the pervert! Backs to the wall; Potter's come!"  
  
"Shush! I am here to teach you a lesson, not to be gay with you!" Harry cursed. "You WILL leave my precious Hermione alone, if I have anything to do with it!"  
  
"In that case, I will fight you then!" he said, standing on his bed to draw his wand. Just as he pointed it at Harry, Draco stopped. "Wait; let's take this outside on my balcony! I've always wanted to do a good fight scene in the rain!"  
  
"Malfoy, I will take you out, right here, right now!"  
  
"No!" Draco corrected, stepping out into the rain. "Out HERE."  
  
"... All right, then. Have at me, Malfoy!"  
  
"Will do, Potter," Draco called and cast a spell at Harry. Harry flew backward and fell off the balcony, disappearing into the midnight-blue sky. Hermione woke with a start as she heard his scream.  
  
"What's going on out here?" she demanded, running out onto her own balcony.  
  
"Well I just took care of that pain in the butt, Potter the Pervert!" Draco boasted.  
  
"He tried it didn't he!" she asked, crossing her arms and looking angry. "I told him not to, and still..."  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.  
  
"He told me he loved me and I told him I loved you," Hermione said before she could stop herself, and clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"You love me??" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"I am getting there." Hermione said, blushing slightly. Draco shook his shoulders.  
  
"Then I guess I love you too."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first fic ever! I hope you all like it! Please review, I want to know what you think. The next chapter is in the oven, but if this doesn't get good response, I might not post it. So, tell me what you think! I hope you like it!  
  
~Airalynn 


End file.
